The Fragile Heart
by Kudos4U
Summary: Yoh left for the shaman tournament with a promise to return as Shaman King, leaving Anna and Morty behind. 8 months later, the group returns without Yoh. Anna is... and now relies on Morty for support. 3 years later Morty sees Yoh, what's next?
1. Yoh and Anna

The Fragile Heart

Princess Sango

"Anna, it's getting late..." Yoh whispered into his fiancée's ear.

"Hmmm...Yoh, do you have to leave this early? I was hoping you would stay a little longer..." Anna whispered to Yoh tiredly.

"I know, but I must get ready and leave now."

Anna opened her eyes to see Yoh looking down at herself. Her hand went and stroked his cheek softly. Last night, they had both given each other their love. Now Yoh was leaving, and he would return to her as Shaman King.

"I promise to return as soon as I become Shaman King, so we both can become happy." Yoh leaned down and kissed Anna's soft cheek.

"Hai, and hurry home."

Yoh got up and put on his day clothes. I slipped on my nightgown, which lay discarded and walked with him to the front door. Manta stood their waiting and smiled up at Yoh. Yoh hugged Anna closely before kissing her lips slightly, whispering sweet nothing and promises of the future.

When he let go of Anna and squatted down to say good-bye to Morty, he smiled, "Take good care man. Hopefully you'll go through a growing sprout."

"Hey! Unfair, go on Yoh; Tray, Len, and Rio are waiting for you," Morty answered him.

"Okay, see you around Morty." Yoh stood up, gave one last smile and walked away to join the group. Both Anna and Morty waited till they couldn't see Yoh before turning to each other.

Anna POV

I watched Yoh leave, tears pricking my eyes for some odd reason. I stubbornly blinked them away. Morty looked up at me, "Anna are you okay?"

I glared at him and headed down the hall, stopping at my bedroom I added, "Maybe you shouldn't come around anymore Morty. Yoh's gone and I see no reason for you to."

Words that I didn't know I was going to regret then...

"I can help you Anna-chan, you know that. Do you want me to fix some coffee?"

"No, I'm going to sleep. I'm still very tired, you can stay if you like." I disappeared into my room and collapsed on my bed before anymore thought was given.

Morty POV

I watched Anna leave into her room; actually it was Yoh's. I didn't ask her why, but I just nodded and walked into a room that Yoh assured me, that the spirits didn't roam. He had chosen a room for myself since I was always there. A futon was already laid out as collapsed on the bed.

Anna POV

I opened my eyes to find myself in Yoh's room and him missing. Memories flooded and I soon remembered that he had already left at least six hours ago. So I reluctantly stood up and got changed.

When I walked out Morty was running around quietly preparing breakfast. He didn't notice me until I opened the fridge door. "Oh, hi Anna, did I wake you?"

I shook my head at him and looked at what he was making, pancakes. I gave him a small smile and took out some orange juice and poured myself a glass. Then I walked into the living room and watched television.

Morty POV

Did she smile at me? It felt strange but then I smiled to myself and continued what I was doing. Then I set the table and called Anna inside. She came in, but she seemed like she was a robot. She got herself some food and ate quietly. I attempted conversation but she brushed me off.

Anna POV

I don't know why I was so moody, but I guess I'll figure it out sooner than later. When I was done, it seemed the squirt knew and nodded to me. I got up and exited then called out to him, "Morty I'm going out to shop. Anything we're out of?"

"Just milk, bread, eggs, and hmmm... that's it unless you're going to make something special." He called back to me.

"No, I'll see you later." I pulled off my slippers and got pulled on my sandals and walked away from my house.

I walked to the store and picked out what I needed. Then I got whatever Morty said the house needed and headed home.

Morty POV

I waited to hear the door close before sighing to myself. Then I went about cleaning up the kitchen. It seemed she was distant, but I never thought about leaving Anna's home. It was strange, he hated Anna for bossing him around but he loved the house.

I continued my chores and about and hour later I heard the door open. In came Anna and I saw how tired she looked. "Are you okay Anna? You seem fatigued; I'll take those and take care of everything. Want a bath or something?"

Anna looked at me and smiled, "A bath would be nice Morty, just let me grab some things while you prepare it."

She walked away from me to her room right next to Yoh's and walked inside. I started towards the baths and started to heat up one. Anna knocked on the door and I opened it, "All ready for you Anna, go ahead and relax."

She nodded and I scurried away to finish the rest of the house off.

Anna's POV

I slid myself into the hot water and sighed. My muscles relaxed and I think I dozed slightly. When I awoke from there I cleaned myself and slipped into a nightgown. Deciding to leave my hair wet I carelessly trailed water on the floor and slipped inside my room to sleep.

TBC...


	2. Realization

Chapter 2: Realization (Hint 1 FYI)

Princess Sango

Anna POV:

I awoke to Manta knocking lightly on my door. He went away after a few minutes, since I didn't answer him. Getting up and feeling dizzy I lay back down and closed my eyes. I didn't feel like getting up and changing or going back to sleep. I lay there quietly staring up at the ceiling when twenty minutes passed by I heard Manta enter.

"Anna, are you alright?" Manta asked concerned from the door, holding two trays of food in his hand.

I grudgingly closed my eyes and propped myself against the wall, "I'm fine."

"Are you positive? You look thin and way too pale to be okay," Manta observed.

"Yeah I'm sure."

Manta came up and set one tray in front of me and sat across and placed the next tray down. He seemed to wait till I started to eat and we both ate in silence. Until I felt like I was going to throw up and ran to the bathroom that is.

Manta's POV:

Waking up to find Anna still asleep was unusual. Anna was always up before me but she wasn't today. Walking up to her door and tapping on it, she still wouldn't answer so I headed to the kitchen where prepared I breakfast and took two trays and went to Anna's room.

She was awake but didn't look like she usually does. I asked her what was wrong but she denied the whole situation. I set the tray down in front of her and waited till she ate to make sure she at least got some food in her system. When I saw her stand up and run to the bathroom I followed her.

I watched her throw up and I held her blonde hair away from her. She coughed everything she ate and I watched as she straightened up. Anna stared at me and I wondered what was going to happen next.

Anna POV:

"Manta, could you excuse me for a minute?" I watched the little runt run out of there.

Walking up to the sink and getting mouthwash and rinsing my mouth I felt better slightly. My stomach hurt and I was dizzy, then realization hit me, like a ton of bricks. Gasping in shock I shook my head in disbelief, then I calmed down and opened the door. Manta could be heard from the kitchen and I calmly walked inside the room and sat down.

It didn't take long for Manta to notice me. He immediately stopped what he was doing and turned to me. Sitting next to me he looked up curiously, "Anna?"

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't, I just broke down crying. Manta looked up at me stunned but I felt his hand wipe the tears. "You don't have to tell me what's wrong Anna, but I want to help you the best I can."

I gave him a week smile and hugged him to me, "Thank you Manta, thank you."

Manta POV:

"You're welcome Anna. Now let me finish cleaning the kitchen because I don't want to do twice the load. Then maybe we could go see a movie or something. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed with me and let me finish up what I'm used to doing. She sat there and watched me the whole time until she got up and headed to her room.

Sighing I felt a ghostly presence in the room, turning around I came face to face to Amidamaru. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Yoh told me to stay till he called upon me. I was here the whole time."

"Do you know what's wrong with Anna?"

"Iie, then again Yoh and Anna were different the night he left. I don't know and I feel like a little schoolgirl gossiping when I'm talking like this. Oh well, I better go because he's calling on me. See you later!"

He disappeared before anything else could be said. Sighing I finished up my work and found Anna near the front door. "Are you ready Anna?"

"Hai."

TBC….


	3. Truths, 4 months, Came Back

Chapter 3: Truths, 4 months, Came Back

Princess Sango

Anna…

Walking out into the sunlight with Morty behind me made me feel like someone different. I don't know how but it did… I walked in a daze, my mind was racing, I new what would happen if I told Morty, he'd freak out. That's his response to everything, freak out.

We continued walking as I went looking for a store to get lost in. Seeing a pharmacy I gave Manta a list as I scooted him away from me. Walking inside I grabbed a box of things and carelessly paid for them, hiding them in the bag. Then at the time I was supposed to meet Morty he was already there.

"Just in time Anna, we can go see the movie now."

I gave him a smile before we entered the movie theatre.

Later…

"That movie was so cool, what'd you think?"

"I thought it was cool too, if you admire someone who runs like a sissy and then comes back like a hero."

"You always got to put me down huh?"

"You're just too easy. It's getting late; let's just go out. What do you want?"

Morty…

Did she smile again? I just don't know anymore… "Anywhere you want to Anna."

"I don't care."

"What about Chinese?"

"Fine with me, let's go."

Anna seemed to be more worn out so I gently tugged on her hand, "Why don't we head home? We'll order takeout."

"Okay…"

To her, agreeing is rare…

"What's wrong Anna?"

"I'm not sure if I'm positive yet."

"What? Anna please make sense."

"I think I'm…"

Anna seemed to be blinking away something and she looked like she was about to run. That's when I stopped her, "Gomen ne for asking."

"No you were going to find out sooner or later, I think I'm pregnant."

"You think…?"

"Hai."

"With Yoh's child?"

"Hai."

"How long?"

"Two days."

"Wow…and Yoh doesn't even know."

I took it all in and took a deep breath, "I'll help you Anna-chan. Yoh would've wanted me to, but will you teach me how to become a shaman?"

"Hai and Arigatou Morty."

Anna…

Everything is out in the open now, everything, Morty knows now. I felt relieved sort of. Now she didn't have to hide the soon to be big stomach. Anna was so relieved.

4 months later…

Morty…

I'm up before Anna now everyday. Looking at the door, which was Anna's made my heart sad yet happy. Knowing a child and a mother behind the door for happy and the fact that the father wasn't there sad.

Knocking on the door to tell Anna I'm up I went to the kitchen to start breakfast, and then a knock on the door startled me. We never got visitors besides the occasional Tamara and June. Walking over to the door and opening it there stood Mrs. Asakura. I knew her only from pictures but that was her all right.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Mrs. Asakura, looking for someone?"

"Have I met you?"

"No, but I know your son. Come on in."

"Is Anna awake?"

"I'm not sure, she's probably still sleeping. I'll go see."

"No I will."

She brushed by me and I watched her before shrugging and going back to the kitchen.

Anna…

I heard someone open the door to my room while I was throwing on a shirt and was about to yell when I noticed it wasn't Manta from the shadow. Sure, he has grown maybe a foot but he doesn't have that long of a shadow yet. Sighing I turned around towards the intruder to see Mrs. Asakura.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me, to hide my already showing stomach. "I heard your pregnant Anna, why?"

"It's Yoh's I promise!"

"Out of wedlock?"

"I'm sorry, but it's his. I'll take care of it!"

"Anna, I considered you like a daughter but you've betrayed me. Living here with another man while Yoh's gone?"

"I haven't, Morty is a friend of Yoh's! He likes to stay here to help me, like Yoh asked him to."

"I don't care but to me it's betrayal, don't you dare step foot on Asakura property. Again, good-bye."

She left me there staring in disbelief and I dropped the blanket and ran after her. "Don't touch me!"

"Here me out please!"

"Never!"

I broke down crying on the floor where Morty came to help me to my feet and to the kitchen table.

TBC….


	4. Doctors

Chapter 4: Doctor

Princess Sango

Anna…

I felt myself being led to the kitchen and gave Morty a smile. When I sat down and looked up at him gratefully Morty understood. "I heard the yelling Anna. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Morty."

"Yes it is I shouldn't have opened the door!"

"Let's just drop it please?"

He nodded to me as he went to go finish breakfast. Looking at the calendar, it marked four months today, "Four months today…"

"Hai, Anna, four months today for Yoh and you."

Giving a small smile I walked over to him "Let me help."

"Huh?"

"Let me help."

"Hai…"

I helped him and soon we were making breakfast together. When we sat down to eat, we talked about what we were going to do that day. "I think we should have you checked out."

"Can we afford that?"

"Anna you need to be checked out, and I'll help you. I'm working, I'll help pay for it."

"Are you sure you want to?"

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't be offering."

"True, thanks Morty."

I gave him a reassuring smile and got up and placed my dish in the sink. Looking at Morty I smiled, "Did anyone else call?"

"Hai, Tamara did, but she didn't have much to say."

"I understand, and can we go now?"

"Calm yourself Anna, and you can go watch T.V and then we can go. After I finish the dishes."

I nodded to him and made my way towards the television.

Morty…

I smiled at her before going to throw the last plate inside the sink. I was at least a foot taller than when Yoh left. Which meant I would have that growing spurt more, hopefully quick. Looking over at the corner stood Amidamaru! I haven't seen him in so long!

Giving him a smile, he smiled back, "I expect you can see me Morty?"

"Hai."

"Good, then news for Lady Anna and you, we're entering the final rounds tomorrow."

"Then everyone made it I assume?"

"Iie, Tray and Rio lost. Only Yoh and Ren made it."

"Tell them I give them my best of luck. Amidamaru, before you leave, can you tell Yoh his mom appeared?"

"Hai, farewell Morty."

I smiled to him before finishing the last few dishes, dried them, put them away and went to go get Anna. From there I helped her out the door and we headed towards the doctor. I saw some spirits but none were that familiar. Then I saw the doctor's office and beckoned her towards it. She shifted uncomfortably but I reassured her and she smiled at me.

That's not new to me anymore, her smile. Anna smiles a little, when she reassures me but I know she's hurting inside. When we walked inside I led her inside, gave them her name, and paid. We sat there waiting for at least a half an hour before a nurse called her name. We walked over and we went through a typical check up before the doctor actually came in.

When they laid her on the table to be checked I felt uneasy but for Anna's sake I stayed, and I could see her eyes asking me too. Looking at the ground as they exposed Anna's stomach Anna seemed to be quiet and anxious. When I looked at the little screen it was black with a shadow of something that looked like feet. That's when Anna nudged me, "What do you think it will be?"

"I think a girl."

"I'm thinking a boy."

"Huh?"

"A boy, I don't know why, I just think so."

I nodded to her and then the doctor spoke up, "See that Anna? That's the child, right there."

Anna nodded seemingly ready to burst for an answer to the question.

Anna…

I waited patiently, waiting for the answer. Feeling anxious I tried reading the screen but couldn't. I fidgeted some before the doctor opened her mouth, "It's a boy, a healthy one."

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at Morty, "See I told you Morty!"

"I guess you were right Anna, did someone tell you?"

"No, no one did, but Morty, I hope you know that means I'm outnumbered."

"I know you're surrounded by men."

"Hai."

"Is he the father?"

"More like a friend, not the father."

"Oh, okay…what ever you're doing, keep it up, you're free to go!"

"Thank-you."

Then we left and I was happy, well as happy as anyone could be.


	5. Tray, Rio, Clothes, Talks

Chapter 5: Tray, Rio, Clothes, Talks

Princess Sango

Anna…

"I told you Morty!"

I looked at the medium runt now; he was looking at the shops intently. "I know; I know…hey Anna, are those clothes getting tighter on you?"

"A little, these are at least three months and now I'm on four."

"Then why don't you go pick out some clothes, while we're still out?"

"Are you sure, I don't want to make you spend all your money on me! I mean, you're the one working!"

"Yes Anna, but I'm a friend, that's what friends do."

I opened my mouth and then closed it then opened it again, "Hai, then let's go."

That's when Morty pulled me towards a store, "You go shop Anna, here's the credit card, enjoy!"

I gave him a puzzled look but nodded to him before going to look for some of my own clothes.

Morty…

I looked at Anna one last time before slipping away, she could take care of herself most of the time. Looking over to the corner stood Tray and Rio, waiting patiently.

"Hey Morty, long time no see, have you gotten taller?"

"Yes!"

Rio picked me up and held me out; it would've looked cute if I wasn't fourteen! "Put me down Rio!"

That's when I heard Anna calling for me, and I tried to get down. Anna didn't want to be seen the way she was, only certain people did, and those were people she approved!"

Looking at Rio and Tray, they had heard her. So of course Rio held me and took me to where Anna stood with bags in her hands. That's when Anna saw Rio and Tray that she looked like she wanted to turn around and go into another store. That's when Tray spoke up, "Hey Anna, what's doing?"

"Nothing…"

**_Don't say anything about her stomach…be smart Tray…Rio!_**

But alas, neither Rio nor Tray could read my mind and they asked anyway, that's when Anna really wanted to run and the point where Rio put me down.

Anna…

I squirmed uneasily as Morty took my bags and put me down. "I can't tell you here, too many ears here."

They nodded to me and we began a silent tread back to the house. I was nervous and the way Morty seemed to stay next to me gave me some comfort. Sure he was a runt, annoying at times, but he was useful and helpful. She wouldn't say that out loud but well…that was her!

When we got home and I threw my clothes in my room, that's when the questions would have to be answered. Looking at them I walked into the kitchen, and we sat there while Morty made tea for us. When the tea was done they asked me again and I answered, slowly.

"I'm pregnant Rio, Tray, with Yoh's child."

"Wow!" exclaimed Tray.

I looked at Rio and he looked up at me, "Does Yoh-kun know about this?"

"Iie, he doesn't and I don't want him too until he comes home."

"The final rounds began today, Anna, you should go."

"Iie, not like this!"

"How long does the final rounds last?" Morty asked beside me.

"At least a month, Morty, or three, somewhere around there."

"Then Yoh will come back?"

"I'm telling you, you should tell him!"

"Nah, he'll come back, don't worry about it."

"That's too bad, but Lady Anna, if you don't mind I would like to stay here," Rio told her.

"Hai, you find a room. What about you Tray?"

"No offense, but home sounds good to me. Besides Pelicca," he answered, wincing slightly.

We laughed and I stood up, "Morty, I'm going to go take a bath and go to bed. I don't feel that hungry today."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, if I'm hungry I'll come back. Just don't wait up okay?"

He nodded to me and I left the room, leaving them all alone.

Morty…

When Anna left I made sure she was gone before turning to Rio and Tray, them looking concerned. "Don't worry, I've got it covered."

"How Morty?"

"I didn't tell Anna this but she only thinks of the paycheck I have from one job. I never told her about the other one."

"Which one?"

"The company I inherited from my father, he passed away last month, leaving me the inheritance."

"Cool but how is that supposed to help?"

"My first job is for Anna, and the second is for me. I have a bank account, which is piling with money for Anna and the baby. So when he's born they'll have to buy things Anna won't have to worry too much."

"Good thinking Morty!"

**_I just didn't know how important that bank account and money would be…_**

TBC…


	6. June, Ren, HeartBreaking News, Labor

Chapter 6: June, Ren, Heart-Breaking News, Labor

Princess Sango

Anna…

Sighing I sat there and soaked in the water, it was getting cold but it was refreshing. Knowing I would have Rio here made me feel a little better,** _At least Morty will have some help for him…_**

Looking at the ceiling, all of a sudden the door was being open! Dunking my head down like a crocodile, I looked at the intruder. Then deciding that person wasn't so bad I looked over at her. "Hi June, what do I owe this visit?"

"Just a little curious, mind if I join you?"

"Hai, go ahead."

She nodded and walked behind the cover and came out in a towl. She slipped inside and sighed, "I heard you were pregnant."

"Does everyone in the shaman world know?"

June laughed and gave me a smile, "Iie, only some do, rumors travel quick since spirits travel. It will only be a matter of time till Yoh catches drift of it."

"I don't want him to know till he comes back."

June shrugged, "My brother is there and soon we'll see who's stronger."

"I guess we shall, well June, if you want to stay here, go ahead but I'm going to bed," I answered her before walking out and going to my room leaving June to her own demises.

Morty…

I sighed as Rio insisted to make sushi, and I let him. Why should I insist anyway, he's going to be staying here too. So I sat there with Tray and watched Rio make dinner. That's when Tray pulled me out of my thoughts. "So Morty, why are you still hanging around?"

"To help Anna, she needs all the help she can get."

"Oh, but you've been paying too?"

"Hai, ever since Yoh's mom came this morning, she left a message on my machine telling me she won't pay anymore."

"I see…you're unbelievable Morty, I would've left."

"I wouldn't of," answered Rio, "Anna may be a little harsh but she's a good person."

"I agree Rio, but believe it or not, Anna actually helps me a lot more than the last time."

"She does?"

"Hai, this morning she helped with breakfast. I wonder if the baby is having an affect on her?"

"Maybe…"

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm going to look on her, be right back."

Getting up I walked over to Anna's room and opened it a crack to find Anna asleep on the futon, safe and sound. Giving her a smile I closed the door to come face to face with June. "Hi June, how are you?"

"Fine, look I'm going to be staying here with Anna, she probably needs another woman to relate to."

"Okay, looking for a room?"

"Hai."

"Down the hall to the left, oh and dinner is sushi and should be ready soon."

"Thanks Morty, see you then."

Then she left and I went back to the guys. We ate ten minutes after, and then we all went to bed. Not thinking of what was to come.

5 months later…

Anna…

Rubbing my eyes I saw the mass which was my stomach. Looking at it I sighed, nine months, the last one. Feeling a small kick I smiled, the reassurance everything was okay. Looking over at Morty who had fallen asleep at my side last night who decided to stick the night out with me incase I went into night labor.

He was exhausted from the previous eight months, and I couldn't blame him. Getting up for the first time before him, I got up and walked out of my room and into the kitchen where Ren stood, surprisingly. Looking up at Ren expantantly he looked away, and I was even more confused. **_Where's Yoh?_**

"I won the tournament, Anna."

"Where's Yoh?"

"I won Anna, and Yoh isn't coming back."

I shook my head, and Ren calmed me, "He isn't dead Anna, he's fine, but he isn't coming back."

"Why?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal the answer Anna."

"I need to know Ren, look at me! I was waiting for him to come home for me!"

"Don't worry about it, when Yoh decides to come back, he will."

That's when June showed up, and she gently sat me down at the low table, but I wasn't hungry, I wasn't anythign right now. That's when reality hit, and a wetness spread, and soon pain. I cried out and June seemed to realize what was happening enough to call out to Ren to go get Morty and June pulled me to the living room.

It was happening right now, where everything hurts and you know you'll benfit later from it. I cried out as I felt Morty's hand on mine and June yelling but I couldn't make it out clearly, I just pushed until I heard a babies cry and June hold out a body of a boy. That was it, ten minutes of pain, and a baby. I watched as June cleaned him and clothes him before handing him to me.

Giving him a smile I looked him over, he looked like Yoh surprisingly besides the blonde tips on the hair. I gently kissed the forhead before handing him back to June, "Let me rest please, I'll think of a name soon. Please take care of him."

Watching June give me a reassuring smile and Morty give my hand a squeze I fell asleep.

Morty…

I watched Anna drift to sleep and looked at the baby boy, the baby I was later told wouldn't know a father. Looking at Anna I shook my head, then thought, **_Yoh you baka, you should be smarter than that…_**

TBC…


	7. Numb

Chapter 7: Numb

By: Princess Sango

Anna…

I awoke to see Manta sitting next to me, holding a baby. Looking at him I smiled and he showed me the baby boy. I sat myself up and held my arms out. Manta smiled and held him out to me, and I cradled him to my chest. **_The only thing Yoh left me, besides Manta and a bunch of friends, but I mean related by blood._**

Looking at him I started to think of a name and I looked at Manta and asked him. "I think Yori, Yoshiko, or Yoshiro."

"Ah, those are good names that I need to think about, for now call him Nanashi okay?"

"Hai, I understand."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "You're so good to me!"

Manta blushed and walked out of the room with out saying anything, and then June came in. She looked down cast and then I remembered-Yoh wouldn't be coming back. I let a few tears drop but looked up at June, "I'm glad for your brother."

June kneeled down to me and hugged me careful not to disturb Nanashi, "I'm sorry Anna-chan, I wish Yoh weren't so foolish. Maybe if my brother hadn't won, just maybe he would be here right now."

Then when she got up to leave I looked at June, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you."

"I need to know, I have his child and I just need to know what happened."

June gave a sad smile, "He decided that you wouldn't take him back if he didn't make Shaman King, so he stayed behind. I think he's afraid to see what would happen."

"That's stupid, I would take him back!"

"Hai but Yoh didn't know that, did he?"

I closed my eyes and by the time I looked back up, June was gone. Looking at Nanashi I hugged him close, **_Maybe Yoh will see how much of a baka he is being, just maybe, he will come back. All I can do is hope-but until then I only have Tamao, Manta, and Rio to rely on. You and them are the only pieces I can rely on now…_**

I sighed and got up, still dressed in a nightgown and made my way to the kitchen, where Manta had already set up a small cradle for me to put Nanashi in. Manta came next to me and smiled, "Anna we need to talk about somethings later."

**_I just didn't know what he would say, but for now, I felt numb, and when you're numb, you can't feel anything…_**


	8. Talk

Chapter 8: Talk

By: Princess Sango

Manta…

I turned my back to her and continuied, "Did you think of the name?"

"Yoshiko sounds the best."

I nodded to her and placed breakfast on the table, "We'll eat and then talk okay?"

"Okay…"

We were both eating and after I placed the dishes in the sink, I sat down and looked Anna in the eye.

"First off I want to tell you that I inherited the Oyamada Company, aside from my other job."

I watched Anna look happy, "I'm happy for you."

"Arigatou, but I want to tell you, I made three bank accounts. One for each of us, because I now have money I have no idea what to do with."

Anna nodded to me, "So?"

"It's in your's and mine names and if you need anything you can take it out to go and buy it."

"Thank-you Manta, I'll pay you back soon I promise!"

"You don't have to, I swear. Anna, I don't want you to be left in the dark, especially since Yoh's gone now. I just want you to have some control over your life."

Anna…

I gave Manta a smile and hugged him, "Thanks Manta, thank you so much!"

"Now, I'll finish the kitchen and you go take care of Yoshiko, okay?"

"Hai."

I picked Yoshiko up and I carried him to the living room to change his diaper and let him sleep some more.

_**Manta's helping me now, and I feel helpless but at least he cares…**_

TBC…


	9. Three Years

Chapter 9: Three Years

Princess Sango

Anna…

I opened my eyes and felt someone wriggling in my grasp. Sighing I let go of the wriggling person, "Yoshiko, go wake up Manta."

Yoshiko gave me a big toothy grin and ran out of the room. I rolled over and saw Amidamaru in the corner, but before I could ask him anything, he disappeared. Sighing I got up and got dressed. Sure, Manta has helped me even after the rudeness he lived with. I opened the door and walked to the kitchen to see Yoshiko sitting at the table patiently and Manta was making breakfast.

"Good morning Anna-chan."

I nodded to him and sat down next to Yoshiko and Ryu. That's when Manta placed the food on the table and sat down. I took the servings for me and Yoshiko and soon everyone was eating. That's when Manta spoke up, "I'm going out today and I'll be back in time for dinner."

"C-can I go too Uncle Manta?"

He looked at me and I saw he was asking permission, "Hai you can go with Uncle Manta, Yoshiko."

"Yay!"

I hugged him close, "I'll see you at dinner okay? I have to go do some things around the house."

"Okay mommy!"

I walked out leaving the boys to their own devices.

Manta…

I smiled as Anna left, "Okay Yoshiko, go get ready and meet me by the door. Ryu you have dishes?"

"Hai, you can go."

I headed towards the door and picked up my shoes and shoved them on. Then I waited for Yoshiko, which I didn't have to wait long, and I picked him up and we headed out. If I was short, like I was three years ago, this wouldn't have been possible, but now I'm 5' 2'' and can hold him. I headed outside where Amidamaru was waiting.

"Where's Yoh Amidamaru?"

"Follow me Lord Manta, for we shall go there together."

TBC…


	10. The Shocking Truth

Chapter 10: The Shocking Truth

Princess Sango

Manta…

I followed him and Yoshiko looked up at me, "Whose Yoh Uncle Manta?"

"Don't worry about that for now, but what we do right now, no one is to know about okay? It'll be our secret."

"Okay!"

Sighing I followed Amidamaru to the cemetery! Like always, Yoh was up there hanging around with his ghost buddies. He seemed happy but I was nervous too- **_Would he even recognize me or what about Yoshiko- did Amidamaru tell him about the son he has?_**

I smiled at Yoshiko and walked up to Yoh, "Long time no see Yoh-kun."

Yoh turned and smiled at me, "Hai, you too Manta-kun. Who's that?"

"That's…"

"Did you settle down yet?"

"No, this is someone who showed up **_nine months_** after you left," I prayed Yoh go the hint but he didn't.

"What's your name little boy, whose your mom and dad?"

"Watashi wa Asakura Yoshiko to Okasan wa Kyoyama Anna. As for a Otousan, Okasan doesn't talk about him; she says the first character in Hiragana is his."

Yoh's eyes diverted to me and looked back at Yoshiko, "Why don't you let Manta and I talk, go play with Amidamaru."

Yoshiko nodded and scampered off with Amidamaru before he spoke up. "That's my kid?"

"Hai, right after you left, Anna found out."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"Anna thought you'd come back even if you lost but when Ren came home and told her- that same day- Yoshiko was born. It's been three years since then, and Yoshiko, Anna, Ryu, and I all live at the house. I'm a shaman now, and helping Anna to keep going,"

"Thank-you Manta-kun, I need to go back now, I can't leave Anna alone anymore. Does she talk about me, to Yoshiko, to you or anyone?"

"Me yes and occasionally June or Tamao"

"What about my mom?"

I looked down and answered, "When Anna was four months through- your mom disowned her. She stopped bringing money here and only calls to ask about Yoshiko. Anna doesn't answer, but you know, everyone is trying to help Anna, the ones that bother to stay. She still goes to school and Yoshiko's in preschool and I'm working."

Yoh nodded, "I'll go to her soon but please keep this meeting a secret. I'll come in three days, and seems you got taller!"

I laughed, it was so like Yoh to lighten the mood, "Hai I have, and I'm 5' 2'' now!"

"Good job Morty, look you better get going, I'll come in three days okay?"

"Hai, come on Yoshiko, we still have a few places to look at before we head home."

Yoshiko looked at me and then Amidamaru and ran down to me. "Nice to meet you Yoh-san, see you later!"

"Bye Yoshiko, Manta!"

Yoh…

_**You'll know me soon enough Yoshiko-kun, since I'm your Otousan!**_

TBC…


	11. Meeting

Chapter 11: Meeting

Princess Sango

3 days later…

Manta…

I sighed as I sat at the door waiting, Yoshiko sitting next to me quietly. I told Anna tonight was special and to dress up so right now she was getting dressed up. Then a knock came to the door and I opened it, giving him and Yoshiko a quiet signal. "Go wait in the living room, and I'll go get Anna. Yoshiko, will you show Yoh where the living room is?"

"Hai Uncle Manta!"

I headed towards Anna and knocked on her door, "Anan-chan, the guest is here."

"Hai I'm coming."

When Anna walked out I smiled at her, she looked fantastic in her long blue dress, "It feels weird to be in this."

"Trust me, it will be worth it."

"What are you hiding Manta?"

"Nothing Anna, it's a surprise."

She smiled at me and then hugged me, "I'm trusting you Manta."

"Hai."

Anna…

Manta led me to the family room and slid the door open and I gasped, there sat Yoh, next to Yoshiko! I felt emotions overwhelming but the most was revenge! I suppressed that urge and walked over to him and kneeled before him, "Is that really you Yoh, or are you another mirage or dream?"

Yoh smiled at me and leaned down and hugged me, "If I were a mirage wouldn't I have disappeared by now Anna-chan?"

"I think you would've."

That's when Yoshiko spoke up, "Mommy do you know Yoh-san?"

I turned to Yoshiko and nodded, "Hai Yoshiko-kun, he's your dad."

"Otousan!" Yoshiko jumped on his lap and hugged him close.

"Nice to know your happy to know that Yoshiko. I thought you would've been mad."

"Yes but I've wished for a dad all the time!"

Manta…

I watched Anna, Yoh and Yoshiko get reacquainted and I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where June, Ryu, Tamao, Tray, and Ren were.

"It's so great to hear Anna happy but once she's over him…we might feel her wrath yet again," June concluded.

"Hai, I believe so but won't it be better for her too?"

"Definitely!" everyone answered, including me.

TBC…


	12. Owari

Chapter 12: Owari

Princess Sango

1 day after…

Anna awoke to someone taller, at first she thought it was Anna but then she saw Yoh and gasped until she remembered last night. She gently shook him awake and he looked at her, "Good morning Anna-chan."

Anna gave him a glare, "Yoh why did you leave?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't! Tell me."

"I thought that if I came back and you heard I lost you wouldn't like me anymore."

"Who said I wouldn't love you after you came back? I wanted you to come back no matter what Yoh."

"Yeah but you didn't tell me that!"

Anna smacked him and sighed, "Such a mindless person, I love you Yoh and I didn't give up Yoshiko and worked it through. Why would I do all that if I didn't love you?"

Yoh sighed and turned to her, "You did that for me while I was gone?"

Anna snuggled up close to Yoh, "I did that for you because it was hope that you would come back safely."

"Thanks Anna-chan and Aisheteru."

"Aisheteru Yoh, forever and for always."

Owari


End file.
